Ishimaru Manami ( Cronus Boxen )
Ishimaru Manami is a Shinigami in the 13 Court Guard Squads and a member of the 9th Division, her Captain is Kuro Ookami. She is also the older sister of Ryozumi Manami 'Quotes' " I am who I am dont like it bite me." Apperance Ishimaru wears what any other shinigami would. Her Hair is always worn down and she has a full back tattoo that is always coverd Personality Ishimaru's personality has sometimes been regarded to as cold because she mostly keeps to herself Liking to blend into the background or stay near the back of a crowd rather than be Noticed. Although if pushed too far her anger will boil over and the she will fight with her anger and not her head and if she is ever pushed too far when not in combat she will let people know by shouting at them and more than likely try to cut them in half Relationships Friends and Family *'Ryozumi Manami': Ishimaru has a very deep relationship with Ryozumi as they have been sisters for as long as they can both remember. As such the two have always shared information with each other, even when the two separated due to joining the 13 Court Guard Squads. The two became particularly close after a group of Arrancar attacked Rukongai, in which Ishimaru saved Ryozumi from a burning house *'Kekio Kiyoko': Kekio was Ishimaru's first Freind after she joined the 13 Court Guard Squads. Their Freindship continued to grow as Kekio sort of took Ishimaru under hr wing and helped to train her. Ishimaru Chose to join the 9th Division to be close to her freind. Love Interests History ''Arrival In Rukongai'' Before her arrival in the rukongi ishimaru Lived on earth and was somewhat close to her sister Ryozumi unti one fateful night she was killed in a car accident. For a short time after her death Ishimaru would keep an eye on her sister until she was found by a Shinigami and passed on. After she was passed on by the Shinigami she found her self in the rukon District. For the first few months she wanderd around eating and drinking whatever she could get her hands on until she was taken in and adopted by the Manami Family ''Living In A Family'' When she first joined her family she would always sit on her own far away from the other members of the family until a year later when her biological sister was found by her adoptive parents and adopted into the family. From then on the two were hardly seperated with Ishimaru looking after Ryozumi and Ryozumi being the only person Ishimaru would talk to ''The Great Fire'' During a arrancar attack on the rukongi the Family home was set on fire from one of the arrancar's Attacks.Everyone got out except for Ryozumi because she was blind and could only navigate by sound she could not find her way out because of the noise of the fire. Ishimaru noticing her sister had not made it out of the house yet rushed back inside to find her. Once inside Ishimaru searched every room of the house looking for Ryozumi eventually finding her trapped in their room. Ishimaru at great risk to herself rushed into the room,picked up her sister and carried her out of the house and far away from the arrancar that was still around and the smoke from the fire.From that day on Ishimaru never left Ryozumi's side until they seperated whe Ishimaru left to join the 13 court guard squads. Even though they were seperated Ishimaru would still keep in contact with Ryozumi through their seperation ''Joining The Shinigami'' After leaving her home in the rukongi Ishimaru enterd the academy. During her time there she became quite skilled in Hakuda and melded it with her own hand to hand skills she learned when she was human.She would seemingly advance quite quickly through the academy and even managed to hold her own against a seated shinigami this seated would later become her freind. ''The 9th Division'' After Graduating from the academy Ishimaru would join the 9th division and be reunited with her freind. she quickly progressed in the squad under the traing and guidence of her freind and also her captain at the time Kalie Kensei. Ishimaru has risen to the rank of 3rd Seat within the squad under her new captain. ''Powers And Abilities'' Hand to Hand combat Expert: Although Ishimaru is Proficent with her Zanpaktou she much prefers Hand to Hand combat. Enjoying the thrill of up close and personal attacks and using an oppents attacks against them '''Advanced Kidou Usage: '''Ishimaru has undertaken training with the 5th division to improve her skills with Kidou as such she can now use advanced kidou Zanpaktou Ishimaru's Zanpaktou is called Yamashita which means mountain below and is based around earth elements. Apperance Yamashita's sealed form is a black Handle with grey wrappings and hilt and a Medium White Blade. The sheath is plain black and is always attached to Ishimaru's back. Shikai Apperance In Shikai her Zanpaktou Becomes 2 long and thick Blades with a firery tint around the edges. Release Command The release Command for her Zanpaktou is "Arise and ignite Yamashita" Shikai Ablity and attacks Shikai Special Ability Uses Ishimaru's spiritual pressure to renforce the blades makeing them harder and stronger *Shikai Attacks: Builds up nearby rock infront of her blades and launches the build up at the opponent with her reiatsu behind it to increse the force. Ishimaru Digs a blade into the ground and forces her spirutal pressure through the blade causing a earthquake Credits This Wiki page and its contents have been created by Cronus Boxen with help from Ashlynn Gravois. Category:Shinigami